


Sugar

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, WAFF, Xenophilia, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny and Fixit have some fun alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something more hardcore, but... maybe later. Anyway, this is ridiculously sugary sweet.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/129057063823/sugar-baneberry-transformers-robots-in%22): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

This wasn't the first time Fixit had seen human genitalia. 

More specifically: this wasn't the first time Fixit had seen Denny Clay's genitalia. Even more specifically: this was the sixth time he had seen aforementioned privates. But each and every time, Fixit seemed astonished and fascinated by this thing called a "penis" (though for a while he thought it was "peanuts"; Denny decided to correct him after their second time in bed together) and ended up doing what he did best: studying with big eyes full of awe and wonder.

Denny didn't really mind; honestly, it was a little flattering, to find someone so intrigued by his cock. But this was the sixth time they had "interfaced" and, well... Fixit often got lost in his curiosity, and what started as an intended blowjob turned into an examination. Fixit's intentions were all well and good, and he admittedly got a kick out of how adorable the alien Minicon looked while studying all the contours and edges and wrinkles that made up his genitals, but...

Often the examination required touching. But not enough touching. Stimulation, but not enough stimulation.

This time, in the privacy of Denny's bedroom with Russell at football practice and the other Autobots doing various Autobot-y things, Fixit had been studying Denny's cock for almost ten minutes now. He was caressing it, using tactile sensory, and the strokes were feather soft sometimes, or outright hard pinches another--

"H-Hey, I don't mean to interrupt your science project, b-but..."

Fixit blinked, looking up from the erect, twitching cock in his hands to Denny's rosy-red face. "Oh!" He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his helm. "I'm sorry. I got carried away again! It's just... It's really interesting; seeing your equipment, comparing it to mine. Aside from a few differences in anatomy and function, we're..." He paused. "... I'm giving you blue balls, aren't I?"

Denny widened his eyes. "How do you know that term?"

"I did some... research..." Fixit looked away, optics brightening. "On... human interfacing..."

Denny chuckled. "Well, experience is the best teacher," he said. He reached out, patting Fixit on the head. "But, yeah, you kinda are, buddy."

Fixit smiled crookedly. "My apologies, Denny Clay. Let's not relay--ballet-- _delay_! _Hmm_ any longer." He put on his most determined expression. "Please tell me if I am doing anything considered painful or incorrect. I want to..." He was too bashful to finish.

"The previous times were all perfect," Denny reassured, and Fixit grinned, "so I'm not worried now. Want me to...?"

Fixit shook his head. "I just need a second, if you will. I promise, it won't take long."

"Of course."

This was always the... weird part. And sometimes Denny worried the mood would fade whenever Fixit did his... thing. While it appeared these aliens produced liquid--coolant--that served the same few purposes as human saliva, it wasn't a... constant flow, so to speak. Thus, Fixit had to pause, send a few commands to his CPU and processors, working his coolant cables lining the insides of his mouth to release excess liquid. It was a lot like watching somebody cough and clear their throat loudly for a minute straight. That in itself was a mood killer.

Still, better than him filling his mouth full of lube. That had been an interesting experience for the both of them. One neither wanted to repeat--at least with the brand Denny was currently using. Right, mental note: buy a different type of lubricant.

Denny noticed Fixit had stopped moving entirely for a good few seconds. He flicked his forehead finial, and the Minicon whirred back to life. "Sor--" Coolant spilled freely from his mouth and he huffed, sucking it back in. He wiped the rest from his chin. "S-Sorry. Glitch. Y-You know how it goes... Anyway! I think we're good!"

Denny gave him a thumbs up. "I'm ready t'roll out!"

Fixit furrowed his browplates, tilting his head.

"Sorry, that was bad."

Fixit smirked. He wheeled forward, taking Denny's cock in both hands. "Remember what I said, Denny Clay!" he insisted.

"As always, Autobot Fixit."

Fixit would have snorted, if he had a nose. Nonetheless, down to business. Literally down; he bowed his head, optics closing, slowly taking the head of the cock between his moistened lips.

Denny groaned, sitting back a little. Fixit ran his wet tongue around the head, along the slit before wrapping his mouth around it again. He started sucking, little, quick suckles. He pulled back, the cock resting on his lips, taking both the head and a few more inches. Denny grit his teeth, fingers digging into his bed sheets.

Fixit took half before starting a rhythm. Shallow thrusts in between sudden, quick ones; those always had Denny grunting and wiggling in his seat. Fixit stroked the rest of the cock not in his mouth with three large, flat fingers, mouth meeting hand in swift back and forth motions. The coolant was warm around Denny's cock; the inside of Fixit's mouth didn't feel any different from a human's.

That would change soon enough, he knew.

Fixit pulled his lips off the head of the dick with a small _pop_. Holding it still, he once more leaned in--this time, all the way to the very base. Denny's size difference made this much easier for Fixit, and that's when the differences between their anatomies became clear.

Denny gasped, throwing his head back. He could feel his cock rub against cables and wires down Fixit's throat. The walls clenched, at first, but as Fixit started sucking again--drawing all the way back, then all the way down--his throat actuators relaxed.

Denny sat forward, breathing heavily. He never thought he'd find a robot sucking him off to be so... arousing. The way Fixit looked so focused, though his face was calm; his lips and mouth, pulling back in loud, heavy slurps. They felt so soft around his cock, and Denny weakly placed a hand to the top of Fixit's head-finial.

Without breaking tandem, Fixit took Denny's testicles, groping.

"S-Shit!" Denny growled, yanking Fixit's head forward. Fixit grunted with surprise, suddenly taking more cock. His throat fluttered. "S-Sorry, buddy," Denny apologized, but he had to admit, it was also a little cute.

Fixit continued kneading at Denny's balls while picking up the speeds of his thrusts. The wet noises were obscene, and Denny's ears burned red. He half-consciously helped guide Fixit's bobbing head along. Fixit placed his free hand to Denny's thigh, going as deep as possible now.

Bless the little guy. Always so eager to please.

Denny could feel orgasm steadily approaching. "Y-Yeah, almost t-there," he breathed. He sat up, both hands grabbing and guiding Fixit's head now. He snapped his hips, increasing the pace and helping his mechanical partner along. Fixit tightened his grip around his ballsack, releasing, only to squeeze again; a nice pattern that had Denny moaning and rocking his hips.

"Shit!" Denny cursed again, and suddenly clamped his hands down on Fixit's head, holding him in place. The Minicon made a strangled noise, hands grasping Denny's knees. Denny squeezed his eyes shut until he saw an explosion of stars; he came with a snarl, coming inside Fixit's mouth.

Fixit gagged, at first, and some of the semen bubbled at the open corners of his stuffed mouth. He quickly adapted, however, and swallowed the load down in two heavy gulps.

As his climax settled, Denny sagged forward, back relaxing, unclenching his teeth. He slowly opened his eyes, widening them the moment he saw Fixit looking up at him with those big puppy dog optics (yes, robots apparently were capable of this expression as well). "Oh, s-sorry, Fixit!" Denny apologized, letting the Minicon go and wiggling back on the bed.

Fixit wheeled back, removing the flaccid cock from his mouth. He invented deeply, then hiccuped. Little droplets of semen were still collected at the edges of his mouth. "Q-Quite alright, Denny Clay," he tittered, wiping one corner clean, "j-just revised--incised--surprised me."

Denny still felt awful. "You okay, though?"

Fixit beamed and gave him a thumbs up. A drop of semen rolled down his chin in a thin line. 

Denny smiled and leaned forward, gently cupping the Minicon's face in his hands. "God, though," he smirked, thumbing away the trace come, "you're too damn cute."

Fixit blinked, his optics flashing. He bowed his head in Denny's hands, his smile turning bashful. "You are very... very... attractive as well," he mumbled, flat fingers touching Denny's, "Den-Denny Clay."

God, and if that wasn't the most adorable damn thing-- Denny plucked Fixit right off the ground, holding him up under the arms. He pulled the Minicon into a sudden kiss; it took Fixit a moment to catch up, but he closed his eyes and kissed his human partner back, pressing a smile against their lips.

Denny sat the Minicon back on the ground. He would have settled for the bed, but... Well, their first time involved a bed. One that had a different frame from the one it had now. Despite his size and stature, Fixit proved to be a little too heavy for his cheap wooden bed frame and old mattress coils.

But they improvised. There were many other surfaces they could use. Aisle 4 in the junkyard, behind a row of old, broken bumper cars held a very special place in their heart/spark now.

"I dunno what to do with you, Fixit," Denny sneered, "you're just too cute for your own good."

Fixit looked perplexed. "Is... Do I need to make repairs?" He touched his face and finial and sides of his helm. "I was under the impression cute was a..." He slowly glanced up, and instantly recognized that mischievous twinkle in the human's eye. He smiled again. "Ah. I see-see-see."

"Do you?" Denny asked, folding his arms. "Because I don't think you do, buddy."

Fixit shrugged, laughing. "Well, I guess we'll never snow!" A beat. "Know! Heh."

"Sounds like you need a good punishment," Denny leered.

It took their fourth go 'round for Fixit to realize "punishment" had two different meanings, depending on the person and context. He could only assume this was the "good" version of the word.

"Open your panel."

Fixit gulped. The authority in Denny's voice was very... His panel snapped open, exposing his small, pressurized unit.

"We're gonna do a little something different this time."

Well, honestly, every time it was a little different. They were still very different people. "Y-Yes?" Fixit stammered.

"Stand still. Don't move," Denny ordered. "But remember... 'mashed potatoes.'"

"Right." Fixit nodded. "Mashed potatoes." An odd safeword, but Fixit thought it was kinda funny.

Denny sat forward, getting a little closer. They were the perfect distance, and he smirked. He raised his foot, and without warning, pressed his toes against Fixit's unit.

Fixit hiccuped. "Y-Your foot?"

"That's right," Denny said smugly, "my freakin' foot. It's not too unusual, though." He dragged his toes down the length of the small, plump unit, and Fixit shivered. "Just... different appendage, s'all." He drew the back of his toes up, then pressed his entire foot against Fixit's equipment.

Fixit whimpered, but stayed perfectly still. The shivering he couldn't really help. Denny started using the balls of his foot, at first. Working the unit in a short, steady pace at its center. He then pressed the front of his foot and toes to the very base of Fixit's unit, pushing down hard.

"Nnhhlay!" Fixit whined.

Denny dragged his foot back up. "What?" Back down. "Surprised 'foot job' didn't come in your research." This time, he pressed the entire bottom of his foot to the unit, kneading his heel against the base. He started rubbing the cord against Fixit's shuddering mid-section.

"I-It n-never came up-up-up-up in the w-word ssss--aahh--" Fixit swallowed, optics shutting tightly. His hands twitched at his sides.

Denny ground down against the unit before stopping. He slid the edge of the erect cord between two toes, dragging them over to rub and push against the slit. Fixit moaned, trying not to fall against the massaging foot.

"Don't move, I said," Denny scowled, though there was no real offense or annoyance in his tone. He pushed hard against the unit's head, and Fixit yelped. "That sounded like you enjoyed it." He repeated the action, this time pausing to rub it against heated plating.

"D-Dennyyy," Fixit whined. He looked up at the human, making that cute face again. This time it was more pathetic, desperate.

Denny sighed. "C'mere, you," he growled, falling to his knees before Fixit. He needed his hands on this adorable Minicon right now. He immediately took Fixit's unit in his hand, pumping it in swifter strokes. Fixit's cry was cut short with a small _eep_ as Denny gently pushed the edges of two fingers into his open, leaking channel.

"How's that?" Denny asked.

Fixit's grin was soggy. "I-I like y-you closer b-better," he tittered. He leaned against Denny, arms raising to grab his shoulders. He held on tight, minding his own strength not to hurt the human and his ridiculously frail human bones. "Mmh," he whimpered, wiggling down into Denny's fingers.

"More, huh?" Denny snickered. "Greedy, greedy, greedy." He pushed a third finger inside, both sinking into the knuckles.

Fixit gasped. "Y-Yes, very tweedy."

Denny laughed. He nuzzled his forehead against Fixit's finial. It took a couple more hard thrusts and quick tugs before Fixit overloaded. Denny sat back, barely missing getting his oil and sweat stained white tank top wet with transfluid.

Fixit exvented, finally falling forward. Denny quickly caught him; he helped the Minicon on his back, laying down beside him. "That was fun," Denny chuckled. He spooned Fixit, gently stroking a tire with the back of his fingers. "Did you have fun?"

Fixit's engine purred. He inched in closer, resting his head against the human's chest. He rubbed the top-back of his head against Denny's beard. "Of course, Denny Clay," he chortled.


End file.
